paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trussian Security Force
T.S.F Oath T.S.F 5-22-15 From our mighty Republican army to the brave officers of our Security Force Thank you God for those who defend us! ''-Takota The Trussian Security Force is a highly trained group of Police Pups that form the back bone Police force of the Trussian United Union. The Pups are the Local, State and Nation Police that are trained in Counter Terrorism, Crime investigation, hostage rescue, and Tactical strikes against enemies that threaten the Government and state. '''T.S.F is not a Military by Gonvernment standards though they do have access to military grade weapons and tactics only to be used in defense. T.S.F and T.I.C work alongside each other as the first lines of defense in Trussia from threat inside or out of the country. Both agencies form a symbolic relationship as the first lines of defense before the army and navy are to be called into action.' Lead Police Officers: Takota, JO, Speeder Moon, Azul Vuldane and Romulus Claw. Force Size: 15,000,000 Division: 200 Active. Reserve: 500 Active Motto: Trust and Obey! Main Colors: Blue and Red uniforms Crest: Blue with a Red Phoenix. The Trussian Security Force is remarked as a highly respected and effective in their field. T.S.F Police is newly formed after a massive reorganization of Trussias Police Divisions. They primary work in upholding the Law and enforcing Laws as well as protecting the innocent and punishing the guilty. When in comes to Criminals T.S.F police do not mess around as they have military training and will act very aggressive when engaged with a Criminal, Criminal Organization or specified Target. They will not stop until the Job is done and will Push forward with an Powerful might with Faith in God and symbol of the mighty Phoenix. Any and all Officers work in squads 2, 10 , and even up to 20 Pups. The T.S.F police are highly trained and operate as a Swat force when arresting Criminals or in pairs of two when helping innocent Pups from or in emergency situations. One of their main goals when engaging is to show who's boss and they do this I with show of force and Firepower. Though they are also very restraint and will only shoot if they or someone is threatened, or in self defense situation. T.S.F is mot like other Police agencies as they do not need warrants or probable cause in an investigation. Such as a murder, if a Pup is suspected of this then the agency will arrest that Pup. All the Evidence needed is in the Pup head so T.S.F will scan their memoires and if they did then that's all the evidence needed for a conviction as it came right from the Perp Pup themselves. Uniform The T.I.S Standard Uniform is in Blue and Red. The Uniform will vary in style depending on Region and city, it still retains from its original style. In Consist of a full Uniform from head to foot equipped with body Armor and Ammo pack front a rear. The Colors of Blue stands for truth and Freedom while Red stands for sacrificing ones own blood for another '''. T.S.F Uniforms also are equipped with full helmets covering the face as well as a tinted Visor that has night vision google, accessible criminal Data base, as well as a communication link. The Helmet is light but can withstand a bullet as large as a 50 caliber bullet. '''Motto T.S.F's motto is Trust and Obey which stand for and means trust each other and Obey the laws placed over you Weapons T.S.F having such a large Police force is in need of a large Arsenal. Their gearr is military grade and quality, as well as supplied by Bio Tech Industries as well as Trussian Defense Corporation with highly advanced rifles and Submachine Guns Equipped to battle modern crime. FN90 Entering service during the 700 years war the FN90 seceded the Thompson with a more modern platform and upgrade over the older style Tommie Gun. The FN-90 is the pinnacle of submachine guns for Modern Police forces. The FN90 is from Belgium, but Trussia designs and manufacturer its own versions. The Adavantages it offers over the Thompson is a lighter more compact package as well as more ammunition per magazine. The FN90 sports a 5.7 mm caliber bullet that is as accurate as some assault rifles as well as a 50 round top loading magazine. Adding to it empty bullet casings eject from the bottom of the butt to get them out of the way as well as a reflex sight as standard. The FN90 can also fire 900 rpm. FN2000 The FN2000 is another Belgium rifle to come into T.S.F Police Service. It came into being as a request to replace the older M4 Cabine for something that still packs a punch but offers smaller configurations for close quarter combat and getting in and out of trucks. The FN2000 by far has become a favorite among the police agency as a rough and ready package. It can be equipped with scope and silence as well as a grenade launcher for entry breaching or tear gas in riots. It uses the 5.56 by 45 mm cartridge, 30 round magazine, and can fire 850 rounds a minute which is about the same from the M4 Carbine. Ammunition and Magazines are also interchangeable so switching out rifles was very easy. Colt 1911 45 ACP The Legendary Colt automatic Pistol itself which served as Americas standard Side arm for more then 75 years is T.S.F's standard issue side arm of choice.. It features great stopping power and accuracy with out compromising size. It has a 8 round Magazine with a great choce of addable options. It has Severed beside every officer for more then 9,000 years and has been the greatest pistol for durability. It's design has not been changed but upgraded with better materials and ammunition. SR-25 Sniper Rifle A Modern sniper Rifle for a modern police force the SR-25 Sniper replaces the old barett 50 Call as it is lighter but still hard hitting. The SR uses the 7.62 by 51 mm round which is hard hitting and accurate. It is based of the M16 platform and has proven reliability. One Pup within each T,S,F Squad is armed with one of these rifles. It offers many advantages such as being Semi automatic, having a 20 round box mag, and less recoil. These are a few of why T.S.F Snipers love the rifle as well as putting down more rounds for cover fire as well as taking out specific Targets. This rifle in the Paws of a trained T.S.F Sniper can also over take other snipers or even decimate entire enemy squads as the story goes. Light Saber Mainly a symbolic weapon or for last resotrt T.S.F Officers are Forbidden from carrying steal bladed weapons but the Light Saber offers more advantages for the highly train modern force. Off Course mainly seen carried by Jedi Trussia adopted the Light Saber as well as most of their Forces, but the TRussian Designs and Versions have been proved to be far Superior and more Durable. A few reason T.S.F police carry the weapon is the Cut through heavy steal Doors or obstacle and as a special feature the Saber can be set on Stun when needed. Experimental In recent time T.S.F has experiment along with Military Efforts several Blaster rifles and plasma grade style weaponry. The purpose is to for the Officers to have more cutting edge weapons while at the Same time carrying more ammunition in a lighter package. DC-15 Star Wars Blaster. When the end of the Clone War were in range these blasters were scattered all over. T.I.C Agents collected a few for study and later during Trussias 15th age several thousand were produced. After Trussias 700 years war all of these weapons were put into storage for several centuries. When T.S.F was formed they requested blaste style configured rifle so the stored models were taken out of storage and placed into trials by T.S.F. Even though there are plenty DC rifles on hand T.S.F only use a few since results on it performance by officers are still underway. Personal In order to fight Crime T.S.F has a Large force of highly trained Police Officers. Its Force is made up of 15,000,000 offices 200 divisions strong. T.S.F also has 500 Active Police Reserve consisting of 900,000,000 million strong stationed through out Trussias states, Districts, and Colonies. The Reserves are only called upon during war, national emergency, Martial Law, or natural disaster. All officers are brave and respect the call of duty. T.S.F having such a large Force of police have three Police academies for the agency. The Three academies are in T-City Capital, The Republic of the North, and on Corotan moon within the main capital. The Agency also operates 4,350 bases, armories, and local jails. Vehicles and Craft With such a large police Force T.S.F operate a large Fleet. of vehicles on Land, sea, and air. Sea . Craft Carrier: With hundreds even thousands of Oceans and Water Ways to Protect, T.S.F have adopted the Iwo Jima Class Assault Ship to Patrol these Areas. It houses 2,000 T.S.F Police as well as up to 20-40 helicopters and Gunships. The Carrier itslf does not have any Fighter Jets do to it is in police Service. 485 were purchased by Star Fleet under Admiral Thomas while 500 more Models were built by Bio Tech Industries in the Capital. So Far it has been highly effective for the Police to have a more long term Presence in certain areas. Air Assault Starship: After going through trials, and recently entering Service, this is part of the new Class Iwo Jima Class Sea and Air Cruisers. Crew Totals 700 with 700 being bought by Admiral Thomas from Star Fleet and being Pushed into service. The Iwo Jima Star-Class Assault Starship is used in sink with the Trussian Coast Guard on Protect shipping lanes to patrol Territories of Trussia Vast Colonial Districts and Main Worlds. As well as it Carries 50 ARC Fighters and 75 Gunships for hauling Police and Gear. ARC 170 Star Fighter T.S.F Variant: Entering Service two centuries ago this Fighter operates with the Iwo Jima Class Star ship and is used to intercept and combat Enemy Ships such as Smugglers and Terrorists. 400 are in Current Service and is by far smallest Squadron by Trussian Standards in service withn the Country. Weapons Include Laser Canons and Nitrogen Missiles as well as a crew of 2 pilots as one serves as Gunner. T.S.F Gunship: This Gunship Serves with T.S.F, T.I.C, and the military. Used by every Defense branch in Trussia the Gunship can hold 50 personal and a crew of 4 with two pilots, and two gunners. It is more versatile then helicopters as well as Faster, it is even cheaper and more simple to Produce which is an advantage because they are in high Demand all over Trussia. Weapons include two front 50mm laser Cannons, one rear 85 millimeter Cannon, and a turret with two more 50 millimeter Cannons. The Gunship can also be fitted to drop bombs or lower personal by ropes. T.S.F Transport: This ship is a general Purpose vessel, as from transport prisoners to .T.S.F staff this vessel is widely used by the Police force for its basic but rugged design. This ship is mainly used for transporting Prisoners and can accommodate 100 fully equipped T.S.F Police officers for law enforcement duties. Is can also be equipped with a luxurious cabin when Officers and staff are flying place to place while on duty. Crews will vary from variant an purpose but is usually 2-8 crew members and also 50 Officers staff. Prisoner transport Versions can house up to 25 Prisoners and 85 Droid Prison Guards, Droids are used because they are more hard to defeat then a regular guard due to they can and will show no mercy. If a Inmate escapes high jacking will be impossible due to the Cockpits design and they will be shot on sight without any warning. Weapons include a Standard two laser Turrets, flares, and 25 nitrogen missiles all control fr control room panels behind the Pilots, more may be added depending on Transport variant. Land The Ford F150: which is T.S.F's main truck of Choice, The F-150 is can be seen being driven with in Cities and the Country side with T.S.F Police on the Patrol or looking out for those who need help. The truck is equipped with 3.5 Ecoboost and 5.0 v8 as well as with a Light bar, CB Radio, and Toolbox. Head Quarters T.S.F's main Head Quarters in t-City Capital Trussia was established for the new peace Era. This is where all T.S.F Police operations and Staff are mainly house for the Capital. All Communications from the other Regional and State Departments in Trussia go through here as well as Investigations and Police Records. The building is 15 stories tall and is set in the Police District. The Headquarters also houses Training, Armory, and booking Facilities as well as Living and Sleeping Quarters for Officers who are on double or even triple shifts. Another one of T.S.F's major offices is on the Corotan Moon. This base constructed in very unique styling crowns Corotans capital beautifully as the officers new and old span the city with their protection. This office operates like any others as well as have the largest secured Communication system for top secret messages and relay far any and all officers and cops on the Force. Their job besides Standard Police Operations is Communication. They operate T.S.F's secure enigma code and thanks to their amazing work T.S.F has never had a breach. Positions and divisions Positions Grand Officer which is the head if the entire Department. Grand Officer: Takota Detective is the second highest ranking officer in T.S.F from investigating officers to overseeing Vital Police Operation. Mentioned Detectives: JO and Freezer Both Jo and Freezer Serve in Trussia Capitol city. Grand Triple is a Formation Commander as they oversee large Police Squadrons or units, designated Police Districts, and Defense Measures for operations in those districts. Grand Triples also take stock of all Police equipment as to maintain it and the High Standard training Regiments of the officers under their command. This is the third highest in T.S.F and the process of getting promoted are 1 in a million literally. To even be considered for this position an Officer much show either Dedication or service on the force for 25 years or more. Romulus Claw. has shown both to a staggering degree within T.S.F. He is currently station in Trussia Capital State, city and Capital Police District. Each Trussian State, District, and Colony has Police district and assigned Grand Triple. Mentioned Grand Triple: Romulus Claw. Sheriff is the one of the Most Dangerous Positions in T.S.F which is reserved for either appointed or Elected Officers. These Officers Police and oversee Remote or newly settled with very little officers, equipment/gear, and little Financial aid from the Government. Most of these Officers can be seen being non Traditional then the rest of T.S.F because they dress in nonstandard clothing and use Non standard such as Speeder wears a Cowboy hat and carries Dual 38 caliber revolvers compared to the Standard issue Colt 45 carried by most officers. They can be seen as the Cowboys of T.S.F since their Judgment and Tactics are a little strange. Mentioned Sheriffs: Speeder Moon Swat Commander, oversees squads od 20-30 Pups as well as regular Patrols and take downs. Mentioned Swat Commanders: Azul Vuldane. Special Squads. Desolation Squad. T.S.F Top Ten Most Wanted. 1. T.A.C 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Organization Category:Fanon Organizations